Loud Music, Fast Cars
by darkk.razberii
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, resident bad-boy genius hottie, best friend and secret love of Naruto Uzumaki. He was all about loud music and fast cars, but Naruto was all about him. First fic!


**Razberii-flavored notes: soo this is my first fanfic, woot go me . im going to do my best. Im a little nervous writing about someone elses characters, I usually write about my own OCs. Well, here goes my experiment! Reviews appreciated, bring on the criticism :) **

**WARNINGS: not quite yaoi, some lemony-flavored stuff, nothing hardcore. Probs some swearing**

**AU, OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I own (not) Naruto and Sasuke and other Naruto characters. **

LOUD MUSIC, FAST CARS

He could hear the car coming even with his headphones on and his music blasting. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto rose from his bed and walked over to the window. He pushed aside the curtain just in time to see a sleek black and red Camaro swing into his driveway. The entire car vibrated from the bass pounding inside it. Naruto snickered. He simply had to make an entrance every time.

The Camaro ceased its vibrations and the door swung open. A head of duck-butt styled hair emerged from the car. Sasuke straightened his tight black tee and checked himself out in the window.

_Conceited bastard,_ Naruto thought as he watched the other boy preen.

Sasuke, finally content with his appearance, sauntered up to the front door, slid the spare key from its hiding place, and let himself into his best friend's house.

Naruto moved back to his bed, waiting for the bastard to arrive in his room.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted as he kicked the door open with his booted foot.

"Teme, please refrain from marking my property with your footwear."

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow at the blonde. "Stop trying to sound smart, dipshit. It makes you sound more stupid than you already are."

Naruto made a face. "Whatever. Where'd you just come from?" As he asked his question he quickly scanned his friend's appearance. Although he'd tried to hide it, Sasuke was looking a little worn out. His hair was mussed just so and his clothes wrinkled just slightly, but Naruto noticed. Sasuke was his best friend after all.

A self-satisfied smirk settled on the Uchiha's handsome face. He grabbed his crotch and replied, "Gettin' some."

"Is that so?" Naruto said, bored.

"Fucked that pink-haired bitch's pussy so fuckin' hard."

Naruto winced at hearing his best friend talk in such a vulgar way.

"You should come next time. Her best friend—blonde chick, big tits—you could do her." Sasuke strode across the room and flopped down on Naruto's bed. He stared into his best friend's blue eyes and smirked. "You gotta get laid."

Naruto smiled. "I'm good, thanks."

Sasuke shrugged. "'Kay. You wanna go out tonight? Club maybe?"

"I've got a paper due tomorrow, Sasuke."

"I told you to write that last week, Naruto. I want you to come out with me tonight! Damn, you know we're the hottest guys at the club!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, man. You go though."

Sasuke studied Naruto for a minute before shrugging. "Alright, but I'm comin' back here to crash after."

"Sounds good."

"I'm so fucking tired. You get tired after a good fuck. Man. Wake me up later."

Naruto watched Sasuke roll over and fall asleep in minutes. He sighed inwardly. Oblivious Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, resident bad-boy genius hottie, best friend and secret love of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto leaned back against his headboard, watching the Uchiha sleep. God, he was perfect. Both boys were around the same height, six foot one or two-ish, Sasuke with a more lithe build and Naruto with more of a brutish figure. Sasuke's tall frame was accented deliciously by the hard-packed muscles covering every inch of his body. His smoldering dark eyes and gravelly, rumbling voice were pure sin. Pure sin.

Closing his eyes, Naruto willed the fire in his stomach to simmer down. He placed a hand on his heaving stomach, forcing himself to think of anything but his goddamn sexy best friend sleeping at his feet. Instead he thought of said sexy beast shoving his dick into a wet pussy. The fire in his stomach turned to a churning sickness. Yup, that did it.

_Now to focus on work before my mind recovers from that one…_

"Naruto," Sasuke said, having awoken from his nap, "where are the clothes I left here last time?"

"Uh, I don't know, teme. Probably in the closet."

Rustling was heard for a moment, then, "Dobe, they're not here."

"God, Sasuke, I don't know. Look through all my other shit."

"Temper, temper," Sasuke muttered as he rummaged through Naruto's drawers. "Found 'em."

Naruto looked up a moment later to see Sasuke standing at the foot of his bed, shirt in hand. Yes, in hand. Not on torso, but in hand. Which meant…

_Holy fuck I want to lick his abs._

"This one?" Sasuke held up a black v-neck shirt with an intricate silver design down the side.

"Yeah, silver chain," Naruto replied, referring to the silver chain he kept on his bureau.

"Ah." Once the shirt was on, Sasuke clipped the chain around his neck and adjusted his jeans. "I look damn sexy."

And he did of course. Silver chain around his neck, body outlined in a tight black shirt with silver designs, tight black jeans, and black boots along with his famously styled hair and arrogant smirk in place—he was on his game.

"Yeah, yeah. Arrogant bastard. Now don't forget, no fucking in my house so fuck at the club or in your car."

"Yes sir."

Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's voice speaking those words. Shit that was nice.

"You got any condoms?" Sasuke asked, bending over to look under Naruto's bed.

"Why would I?" Naruto said while checking out the teme's ass. "And why would they be under the bed?"

"Hell if I know. You're one weird motherfucker sometimes."

"Thank you, asshole."

"Uh-huh. So, no condoms?"

"No shit, Sherlock. When's the last time I needed a condom?"

Sasuke straightened up and nodded. "Point."

"Don't you always have some?" Naruto pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I used the last one today. Forgot to replenish before I left my house."

Naruto shrugged. "So don't screw."

"Or screw carefully."

"Pff." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Horndog."

Sasuke shrugged. He leaned over and ruffled Naruto's unruly blonde hair. "Good luck with the paper, dobe."

Naruto huffed and swatted his hand away. "Thanks."

Hours later, Naruto had finished his paper and was stuck lying in his bed in the same predicament he found himself in every night. In other words, Sasuke on his mind, and throbbing cock in his hand. He moved his hand up and swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the precome around a bit.

"Sasuke," he whispered, hand beginning to slowly stroke.

_Look at you, dobe. So hot for me._

"Nnn," he groaned, thrusting into his hand slightly.

_That's it, Naruto. Stroke your dick, make yourself come. _

"S-Sasuke…"

_Do you want me, Naru?_

"Yes, y-yes…!"

_You want me to fuck you?_

Naruto slipped a lube-coated finger into his ass. His back arched and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

_Moan for me. Tell me what you want. Beg me._

"Oh, oh Sasuke, please. P-Please, fuck me. Fuck me!" Naruto shoved another finger into his hole as his other hand continuously worked on his dick. His panting became harsher and harsher as he picture Sasuke above him, erection ready to push into his waiting hole.

_Yes sir._

Naruto arched with a cry, his seed spurting onto his abs and chest. It was so good.

Minutes later he was settled in under his blankets, clean and satisfied. As his eyes drifted shut he never noticed the dark orbs watching him from the door. This time, Sasuke's Camaro had been silent as he had pulled into the driveway. This time, Sasuke had watched Naruto.

Sasuke palmed his erection through his jeans. "Your ass is mine, Uzumaki," he whispered.

Naruto let out a yell as Sasuke peeled around a corner, but the pounding music drowned out any noises the blonde could make. The yell turned to laughter as Naruto gripped his seatbelt hard and looked over at Sasuke. He jerked the wheel to the left and whipped around another corner, sending Naruto slamming into the car door.

For a while, Naruto had been worried about Sasuke. His friend had been acting strangely for a few weeks, but now—now Sasuke was back. The Sasuke who was all about loud music and fast cars. Naruto's first worry had come when Sasuke continuously pulled into his driveway and Naruto didn't know. Usually he could here Sasuke coming from down the street. The next had been the tame driving. Sasuke never drove under ninety on any given road. The final thing was that Sasuke hadn't spoken of fucking any girls, but Naruto wasn't complaining about that one.

Sasuke banged another turn and brought the Camaro to a screeching halt.

Naruto rested his head against his chair, laughing and trying to calm his pounding heart. "Now that, teme, is the driving I'm used to. God that was crazy."

"Dobe,"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke and found himself mouth to mouth with his best friend.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and was kissing him fervently, waiting for him to respond. Naruto's lips didn't move and his eyes didn't close. What the hell was going on?

With a frustrated growl, Sasuke pulled back and glared at Naruto. "Kiss me back," he demanded.

"Why are you kissing me in the first place?"

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke growled before crushing their lips together again. He swiped his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips, asking for entrance.

_Oh god, kiss now, ask questions later!_

Naruto groaned and parted his lips. Sasuke's tongue immediately took up residence in his mouth, licking and exploring and drawing Naruto's tongue out to play. He trailed a hand up to the back of Naruto's neck and massaged it gently, before detaching their lips and moving down to nip and suck at Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned, threading his fingers through soft black hair. "Sasuke, why?"

Sasuke moved off of Naruto's neck and looked up into his blue eyes. "I saw you Naruto. I saw you jerking off and heard you moaning my name and I knew I could finally have you." He bit down on Naruto's neck again before saying, "So now I'm taking you."

Naruto's body jerked and he whimpered in pleasure as Sasuke continued to suck on his neck while his hands tweaked Naruto's nipples through his shirt.

_Finally, finally, FINALLY!_

"S-Sasuke… Sasuke please."

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his hips off the seat slightly, a prominent bulge in his jeans. "I'm so hard it hurts, Sasuke, please," he begged.

Sasuke smirked and rubbed his hand over the bulge.

"Nnnggh! Ahhh, Sasuke!"

"Oh, you like it? What do you want me to do to you, Naruto?" His fingers moved to the zipper and slowly pulled it down. "How bout I suck it for ya? Want me to suck your dick?"

Naruto simply moaned in response, but Sasuke was having none of that. He leaned over and bit Naruto's ear then breathed hotly into it. "Answer me, Naru. What do you want?"

Panting, Naruto tilted his head back and tried to thrust up and get friction from Sasuke's hand. "Suck me. Suck my dick, Sasu."

"Mmm, sure, baby. Yeah, I wanna suck that dick," Sasuke rumbled, his voice even lower in his lust. He tugged on Naruto's jeans and the other boy lifted his hips. Sasuke quickly pulled down Naruto's jeans and boxers, causing the trapped erection to spring out and stand tall.

Naruto hissed at the feeling of the cool air on his burning cock.

Sasuke leaned down and licked the head teasingly. "Delicious."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. Fuck yes, damn! Shiiit!" Naruto cursed as he watched Sasuke's lips stretch around his engorged cock and felt the tight, wet heat surround him. Instantly, he wanted to buck up and fuck that mouth, but Sasuke held him down by his hips.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned in abandon when Sasuke began to suck and bob his head. "Not so fast, not so fast," he begged. "I'll come too soon!"

Sasuke lifted his head, cheeks flushed pink and eyes absolutely pitch black with desire. "Touch my cock," he ordered before descending on Naruto again.

Fumbling around for a minute, Naruto finally managed to unzip Sasuke's jeans and free his manhood. Sasuke moaned around Naruto's dick as he felt that large hand grip him and stroke with long, firm strokes.

Naruto was losing it. His mind was in a haze and all he could think was FINALLY! After all the years of watching Sasuke and wishing he was his and jerking off at night… finally.

"Uuuhh, S-Sasuke—nnn, I'm gonna come. Oh fuck, oh fuck, Sasuke, I'm gonna come!"

Sasuke sucked harder, causing Naruto's hand to jerk at the sudden rush of pleasure. Sasuke's eyes shot open for a moment and he groaned long and hard, his come spilling over Naruto's hand.

"Shit!" Naruto arched his back and lifted his hips slightly as his seed shot into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Slowly, Sasuke came back up, licking his lips free of the come around his mouth. Naruto looked down at his hand, covered in Sasuke's essence. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and began sucking them clean.

Sasuke growled and nipped at his jaw. "I'm driving us back to your house. We're gonna go to your room and I am going to claim this body. You are fucking mine, Naruto."

Naruto moaned softly. "Mmm."

"What do you want me to do to you at home, baby?"

Naruto let his gaze fall to half-mast. "Want you to fuck me."

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips with his own for a moment then stared straight into his blue eyes and rasped, "Yes sir."

**And that is the end, my lovelies! First fanfic evahhh woot. Lemme know how I did and if I should try writing more! Thanks for reading, be a dear and hit that review button!**


End file.
